


Night Nurse for all

by TwirlsWrites



Category: Iron Fist (TV), The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: #AndForThatMatterSoWasMordo, #ButThisIsn'tAboutThatRightNow, #DavosWasRight2k17, Gen, Kun Lun is messed up y'all, Marvel why do you make all of your characters get weird, and Danny's a pretty shit friend, brief mention of child abuse, but we been knew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-15 22:02:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21025424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwirlsWrites/pseuds/TwirlsWrites
Summary: Claire’s not a super hero, she has no super powers, but she is definitely developing a sixth sense for when some new bullshit is about to show up on her door. So she has just enough time to pause her tv show when she hears a knock break through the rain. Admittedly she’s not expecting Davos looking beat to five hells. [end of season 1 coda]





	Night Nurse for all

**Author's Note:**

> Showrunners: So Davos decides to kill Danny and go kind of crazy  
Me: uh-huh. sure.  
Me: ...  
Me: OR---!! 
> 
> warnings for mentions and a short description of child abuse.

Claire’s not a super hero, she has no super powers, but she is definitely developing a sixth sense for when some new bullshit is about to show up on her door. So she has just enough time to pause her tv show when she hears a knock break through the rain. Admittedly she’s not expecting Davos looking beat to five hells.

“I was not sure where else to go. I need your assistance please,” he said, hunched forward awkwardly.

“Sure, yeah, you did say please. Jesus, did Bakuto do this?”

“Colleen defeated Bakuto herself, I merely delivered the finishing blow. I faced primarily his minions and students in combat,” Davos said as he stepped into the apartment, the same intensely bland expression on his face as ever.

“Primarily?” Claire clarified. He nodded with no elaboration and she sighed. “Alright, well I’ll say right out that if you’ve got internal bleeding you need a hospital.”

“It is not the effort of this fight that I require assistance with,” Davos said. Then he paused and for the first time since Claire had watched him shadow Danny into her life he looked… oddly hesitant.

“I’ve seen everything,” she assured him, glancing over as she pulled on gloves. “Don’t be embarrassed.”

“No,” Davos said, fingers trailing the hem of his shirt. “It is just… please do not tell Danny.”

“My lips are seal… I won’t tell,” Claire said, waving off his confused look. Davos nodded again, stripped off his shirt, and turned his back to her to reveal a large angry red slash across the length of his back, weeping along the edges in some places and outright bleeding in others.

“Holy shit,” Claire hissed.

“I thought you had seen everything,” Davos said in a tone so sarcastic he would probably deny it.

“I have,” Claire bit back. “Doesn’t mean that the sight of whip marks doesn’t piss me off. Sit down in that chair backwards, I need to clean it before anything else.”

“Why does it anger you so?” Davos asked, voice openly curious as he sat. Claire took in a few slow breaths, distracting herself by getting out everything she needed and carefully laying it out before answering.

“Growing up, I was absolutely in puppy love with one of my neighbors, May. She was nine years older than me and so grown up and mature and pretty and smart. She told the best ghost stories and never acted annoyed that I would follow her around,” Claire said quietly. “When I was seven, I accidentally caught sight of her scars one day. She made me promise not to tell. That night, I snuck out into the living room at night, it shared a wall with her room, and when I pressed my ear to the wall I could hear her dad yelling and the sound of his belt.”

“His belt?” Davos clarified.

“It’s easier for assholes here to get ahold of belts than actual whips,” Claire said. “I guess that may not be true where you’re from. But in the end I guess monsters can find a way regardless. Since then, working in the ER I’ve seen those marks disguised as all sorts of excuses. It never gets any easier to have to look a parent in the eye knowing they caused their kid that kind of pain.”

“I am not a child,” Davos pointed out.

“You have scars,” Claire replied simply.

“Danny’s job,” Davos said, “Was to guard the pass – the way to K’un L’un. As his partner, when he vanished his abandonment became my responsibility.”

“What, because you’re his best friend?” Claire said. “That’s ridiculous.”

“Danny and I were more than friends,” Davos replied. “We were partners in every way: in life, spirit, and combat. Lei Kung could not believe that Danny would leave without telling me and sees me as complicit in Danny’s abandonment of his post.”

“Jesus,” Claire sighed. “So he whipped you?”

“and exiled me to find him,” Davos said with a nod.

“The power dynamics of all of this… sensei and whatever else nonsense is very unhealthy,” Claire said frankly. Davos did not reply but also did not move as Claire finished her work.

“Danny… is not going to come back to K’un L’un,” Davos said, his voice suddenly breaking the long silence would have made Claire jump had she not been trained to not startle while she worked. His voice was sad, clearly so, and it was the most emotion she had heard him express since his near break-down the other day.

“I don’t think so, no,” she said quietly. “What does that mean for you?”

“I do not know,” Davos said quietly. “I thought… I thought that him seeing me would make him at least consider, but…” he shook his head

“When you say you were partners,” Claire said. “In every way – does that include romantic?”

“Yes,” Davos said simply. “It did, in as much as we were permitted to express such things.” Claire considered this and filtered it through her rapidly-developing filter of mystic bullshit to English translator as she finished with the gauze and peeled off her gloves.

“So when Danny left K’un L’un he also essentially dumped you with no warning or explanation,” she mused. Davos didn’t reply but Claire hadn’t really been expecting him to. She stood, walked over to her small refrigerator and pulled out a pair of ice cream pints that she placed in front of him.

“What is this?” Davos asked with a small confused frown.

“Ice cream,” Claire said, walking back over to the cupboard above the fridge. She grabbed a bottle. “And Bourbon, I’m going to teach you another American tradition – the post-dumping bitch session.”


End file.
